Dog Park!
by daitenshii
Summary: (Yaoi AND yuri) QuatrexTrowa and DuoxHeero Fluff-fest! Rating WILL go up! Please read and review!
1. The Meeting

Ohayo! This is my first fic (again) after I started anew! Now on to the annoying disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Heero, Duo, or any of the other GW charas, Bandai owns them. And plus I don't own Kenshin or Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin (the cameo guests) But I do own the dogs!  
  
Warning: AU ficcu! This fic contains YAOI! Yup you read it right, yaoi! Yaoi is malexmale situations. Oh there's a lot of fluffy crud. ^^ Lots of swearing! The main pairings are 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xZechs (I forgot his number ) and Relenaxoriginal (cuz now I like Relena after reading Shonen Kakumei Duo (or sometin like dat). Oh and expect a lot of lemons in the future! But the main pairing of this fic is a little ooc QuatrexTrowa!^^  
  
""= speech ''= Duo's thought  
  
Now I would like to start Dog Park! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dog Park! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sweet songbirds sang melodious, lovely songs, as early morning crickets chirped short sonatas. The trees' flowers were in full bloom, their beautiful scent floated in the wind. Small bumblebees buzzed around, taking honey from the flowers and buzzing to their hives. A young man, around 18, walked his small Australian terrier.  
  
"Aww crap. Season of love my ass. I ain't got no one, but if I look around, damn everyone's makin out! I dot have anyone!" The young blond boy cursed.  
  
As he said that, he turned his head to a couple, freshmen, one with bright fiery red hair in a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck, and a tall, spiky brown haired, the rooster-head (spiky haired one) practically humping the smaller, feminine red-head like crazy.  
  
"Arf!" the black Aussie barked deeply in an angry reply.  
  
"Your right, Chibs, I still got you." I sighed  
  
"You damn got that right, Quatre!" Chibs, Chibi, replied at the man.  
  
"What the f...!" I yelled, my blue eyes grew wide as saucers.  
  
"Arf?"  
  
"Great now i'm hallucinating!" I yelled angrily at myself. As he said that, a huge, muscular Great Dane walked right passed them, the owner a hot, masculine, unibaged man in skimpy sport shorts and no shirt. Both Chibi and I drooled, my nose spurting with blood, dirty thoughts racing through my mind. Then, acting on his canine impulse, Chibi barked a short bark, and ran after the huge dog, barking along the way pulling his lithe owner, me.  
  
"ACK! CHIBI! OI MISTER! WATCH OUT!" I yelled at the top of his lungs. Chibi ran after the Great Dane, who went around in circles around me and the Dane's master. I got squished against the other man's chest, my face jammed in such a way that my ear was hearing the other man's heartbeat, which was pulsing quickly. (First Love by Utada Hikaru playing in background) I blushed a few shades of red as I felt the other man's member brushing against my stomach. We were bound together tightly, as we looked in each other's eyes, deep blue eyes locking with steel gray ones, electricity running between them.  
  
"Hello there. I guess we need some help getting out." He said, accompanying his deep voice with a short chuckle.  
  
"Y-yea, I agree." I agreed, never moving my eyes off of the other man's eyes.  
  
"Hi I'm Trowa Barton, nice to meet you."  
  
"*gulp* hi nice to meet you to, my name is Quatre Winner." Blushing as he said so  
  
"Winner, eh? Do you win in everything that you do?" He said while laughing quietly.  
  
"No not really." I said while laughing nervously, my eyes darting up and down Trowa's body. 'Damn what muscles' and with that thought, I, little Quatre, started to get aroused.  
  
"Heero! Come over here? I need help!" Trowa yelled.  
  
At the same time Quatre yelled, "Duo! Duo Maxwell! Git yer ass over here! I know you're here somewhere"  
  
Both Heero and Duo ran over at the same, not able to stop, they literally crashed into each other. Heero got up first and offered his hand to Duo. As their hands touched, their eyes locked, Prussian ones with amethyst ones. Trowa then cleared his throat and got their attention.  
  
"Ummm.... Can you guys help us get untied?"  
  
"Yea, please? I said, while thinking 'Don't get us untied, he's sooooo cute! And sexy! Rawr!'  
  
"Okay" both Duo and Heero said at the same time, as they got up. They went around and untwisted the dog leashes, and as they did, they just stared into each others eyes as I did with Trowa. I just stared into Trowa's eyes and thought, 'You're so gorgeous, I hope we'll meet again.'  
  
"What did you just say?" Interrogated Trowa  
  
"Huh? Oh...ummmmmmmm...what did I say?" I said as I blushed at least 20 shades of dark red, as Trowa chuckled.  
  
"There. You're free." Duo said, his eyes never leaving Heero's. AS we got free, Trowa lifted my hand and gave it a small peck with his soft lips.  
  
"Here's my card, I'll see you again." Trowa said in such a smooth and intoxicating voice that I couldn't just help but stare.  
  
"B-bye" I managed to say, while staring in the spot on which Trowa was just standing. I then heaved a sigh that sounded like a love-sick schoolboy, which I was anyway.  
  
"So Quat, ya got something for Trowa, eh?" He said while cackling like an evil witch.  
  
"Hey! I know you got the hots for Heero!" I said as I, yet again, blushed about 20 different shades of red. That last comment shut Duo up.  
  
We both just stood there, Duo's arm on my shoulder, as we stared at the spot where they were just standing.  
  
TBC... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! First chappie of Dog Park is done! Please Review! Flames accepted for roasting marshmallows for smores! The idea for this story came from...a certain picture which I won't name, but probably will give the URL in my bio! ^^ 


	2. The Party

kMe: Aloha yall! How ya doin? Thank you fer stickin with me so far!  
  
Duo: Far my ass! This is the second chapter!  
  
Me: be careful of what you say otherwise that ass wont be Heero's. How does Hilde and 7 little Hilde demons, I mean children, sound?  
  
Duo: ACK! No please Mr.nice-author, don't be that mean! Not Hilde!  
  
Me: then mind what you say. Tsk tsk tsk, gundam pilots these days.  
  
Ok yall, this story continues form later in the evening on the same day. Quatre's birthday party. Well not a party but just a few people. Ummm. . . this chapter is gona be rated R for sex-related talk/humor, alcohol, a lot of swear words, and a mild lime or two ^.~ Little Quat isn't as innocent as we thought hehehe. . . Duo's a bad influence....hehehe. Oh yah, there's yaoi AND yuri in here ^.~  
  
Now to start!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dog Park!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'God when are they coming? It's already 7:30!' I thought. 'Well, in the mean time, lemme see how I look again.' I thought as I walked through my huge mansion, to my room. I stepped into the humongous room and walked to the bathroom. As I approached my bathroom, I looked into the mirror.  
  
'Okay. My shirts okay, and so is my pants.' I thought as I stared at myself. I was wearing a white pure silk shirt and a pair of black slacks. There was something special about the slacks, and that was that there were thin needle embroideries stitched throughout, giving a thin, silver design up and down the pant legs. On top of the silk shirt was a deep black west, with the same silver designs embroidered up and down the length of the jacket.  
  
*Ding dong* a deep, loud bell rang through the mansion.  
  
"Oh they're here! Lets see who it is." I said as I ran to the door at top speed.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"Whew finally at the door" I huffed and puffed as I thrw open the huge, polished, ornate oak door.  
  
"Hey Quatre." Duo said, in a deeper and... pardon me to say this, but, sexier voice than normal.  
  
"D-d-duo! I-is t-t-that y-you?" I barely was able to stutter.  
  
Duo just grinned as he stood in the door, his arm resting on the frame of the door. Everything about Duo looked different. First thing you would notice is his face. His bangs were eatly combed down the middle, and tucked behind the ears, his hair clipped with small, brown clips, so it doesn't get loose. He added a thin line of mascara and light eye shadow. His lips shone with glitter and shone, bright lipstick exaggerating his lips. His amethyst eyes shone even brighter than normal. His normal, thick braid was unbraided and hair was straitened. His hair was slick, glossy, and perfectly straight. Now to his clothes. He wore a tight, black tanktop, each individual muscle showed up. He wore a matching set of tight, black leather pants, which accentuated each part of his lower body, including his... *ahem*. I blushed a few shades of red as I stared intentively up and down his body.  
  
"Jeez Quatre, you're my best friend, but its okay with me if you want some." Duo said while winking at me.  
  
"Duo!" I yelled at him  
  
"Hey Quatre" I heard a sweet voice ring through my ears.  
  
"Hey Relena! You look great!" I said as I appreciated her skirt and matching blouse.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come on in." I told them. 'Okay, only Wufei, Noin, Zechs, Trieze, Dorothy, Hilde, and Sally left.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Half an hour later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Great! So everybody's here! Now what shall we do first?" I asked  
  
"Oh! I got an idea! Lets play I have never! I played it once along time ago at my cousins house! Ok, we need 10 glasses of vodka." Duo said, an evil glint in his eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ugh I know its so short its not even funny but I swear that the next chapter will be atlleast twice as long! I promise!  
  
Ciao for now! 


End file.
